business trip
by shokuchild
Summary: Rai and Kim go on a buisness trip... Yeah, right. While on there so called buisness trip things start heating up between my fave couple, and basicly, Omi just goes psycho about the one thing he hates most and clays left pick up the peices.R&R please!
1. business trip

Disclaimer:no though im sad to admit it i dont own xiaolin showdown

**Business trip ha!**

Basically Kim and Rai go on a "business trip" and Omi goes psycho while their gone and somehow or other Clay ends up in a Tootoo trying to get omi ane again and rai and Kim get up to something nasty on their "business trip" to Hawaii...meanwhile chase gets scared of jacks teddy bear Mr schnookums and curls up in a corner with a dummy and his teddy Mr wafflecakes.

P.S this my first ever story so tell me the truth in my reviews so i know what to improve.Thanks!

"Ok young warriors are you all set for your business trip to Hawaii?"

"yeah"

Rai and Kim said in Unison as they climbed onto dojo and set off seeing only clay with omi on his shoulders waving them off in the distance. just as everyone was out of sight Rai and Kim burst into laughter

"Business trip!" Rai said as he laughed uncontrollably

"yeah i mean how thick can you get!"Kim said laughing so hard that she nearly fell off Dojo but Rai caught her almost subconsiously as he had gotten used to it in the past 5 years

"yeah i mean how much business can two 17 year olds get up to in a month!"

"yeah i know!" and after about five minutes of laughing and more laughing they were silenced by a sudden jolt as Dojo narrowly dodged a mountain leaving Kim clinging horror stricken to Rai's shoulder which just made him laugh so hard that he actually did fall off Dojo but since Dojo had been doing this for 5 years he dived breezily towards Rai and with one almighty swoop he jerked upwards towards and caught him and there was only one word to describe how Rai felt just then not joy not thanks not even relief but...pain.

"OOOH WEDGIE" laughed Kim when she saw the look of inexplicable pain on Rai's screwed up face

"SUKTIN! now imagine that while wearing a skirt ha now you Know how it feels and you'll think twice about laughing at me when that happens and just so you never forget it!" she pulled a camera out of her backpack and took many pictures of his face and him clutching his nuts then pulled out her laptop and connected her camera to her com and posted them on the world wide web when she was done she was very satisfied and more so when she saw the expression of helplessness on Rais face she could almost here the cogs working behind those big black handsome eyebrows and then they stopped he had realised there was no retort for this Kim had won which he found almost impossible to believe due to his unbelievable vanity then he looked at Kim preening herself in the mirror still with a look of downright satisfaction on her radiant face _there_ _will be other times he thought to himself_

_me:"_ha suktin xiaolin pyro wind A.K.A Erin your rai so you have unbelievable vanity"

_Erin:_yeah but memba your Kimiko so we get together

_me:_shudders"yeah but your the one who comes on to me so there"

_Erin:_looks at me evilly

_Me:"_haha i think ill go now" starts running

_Erin:"hey come back here im not done!" starts running_

_sorry about the short chapters but its my first story and i really cant be bothered_

_but next time ill try for longer chapters!_

_P.S thanks for the reviews!...only the good ones_

_End of chapter_


	2. and thats when it started

Disclaimer:i dont own Xiaolin showdown...yet

_Thats when it started..._

So while Kim and Rai were off on their "business trip" to Hawaii and as Clay knew and as he had tried to explain to Omi many times but failed every time that, Rai had a crush on Kimiko when clay told him that Omi began to think that Rai was an asassin and started plotting the painful downfall of Rai and when he told him that he liked her Omi insisted that he liked her "believe me you dont like her the way Rai does" and he insisted that Clay was wrong (nothing new here)and he did like Kim the same way and when he told him that Rai llliked her Omi just said that he should stop extending his l's or his grammar would become moooost terrible thats when Clay decided that Omi would never get it and gave up but Omi didnt and thats when it started...

SORRY! dont hurt me i just really cannot be bothered writing long chapters but ill work on it honest!


	3. OMI GOES SQUIRRELL!

Disclaimer:...do i have to say it its too painful! oh fine i dont own Xiaolin showdown!

**OMI GOES SQUIRRELL!**

next day at the at the the Temple was just a normal day...for the first few hours anyway.normal routine get up have breakfast and start training but all through training Omi didnt have his usual,flowy waterlike moves but more short,snappy,fidgety moves and near the end it looked sort of like he was trying to eat or crack open his scrunched up hands and when Dojo returned home from dropping off Kim and Rai Omi immediately literally hopped on to Dojo and began sniffing and nibbling at Dojo's scales and Dojo feeling the first sharp bite raised his enormous head so fast that he hit the walnut tree (by the way they have a walnut tree now)and made several walnuts fall and then Omi crawled up to the very tip of Dojos snout and dived into the five centimetre thick puddle of walnuts and he did this so quickly that Clay swore he teleported (but noone believes Clay the big weird metiphor guy who noone likes) and began nibbling at them and thats when Master Fung who had been watching the whole thing calmly said very calmly indeed due to the state of one of the monks"i believe he has somehow acquired the mind of a squirrel" which sounded really,really weird this coming from Master Fung or Master Funk as Rai would sometimes call him to suck up when he had done something wrong.

So when Omi had finished with the nuts (which took him a half hour) he began nibbling and eventually,after climbing and inspecting for anything edible on every tree somehow managed nibble all the way through and push them over this made Clay begin to laugh uncontrollably and say things like "he nibbles faster than a Squirrel crossed with a wood pecker and it went on like this pretty much all day while Master Fung sat in the temple sipping green tea and meditating until Clay laughed himself to sleep and and Omi fell asleep while half way through a nut obviously all that eating had worn him out.

ive said once and ill say it again ill work on it! and please though i dont know what it means yet coz my frend hasnt told me dont flame me or i wont review you so there!


	4. DUMPED dont be fooled by the name

**DUMPED!**

ill try and make this chappie longer but i cant guarantee!

**Disclaimer:i dont own Xiaolin showdown yet but give but give me some time im workin on it...**

So when they arrived at their hotel trying not to draw _too_ much attention to the fact yhat they were on a forty foot long Dragon but once again a certain dragon whos name begins with d and ends with o stuffed up and nearly slammed into a whole neighbourhood of beach hut thingys as he went low enough to get a view of the beach which once again left Kimiko clutching onto Rais shoulder again, with their cheeks practically touching this time making Rai blush tremendously as Kim clutched tighter as they narrowly dodged a mob of annoyed hawaiians (though i can hardly blame them!) when at last they landed in their hotel parking lot.

after putting their stuff away they decided to take advantage of the heat _and_ the beach it took rai meerly a few seconds as he had become a professional at that as he was a pro surfer and was waiting outside kims room for nearly 20 minutes while she got changed

"you sure your OK in there Kim?"he asked teasingly

"are you sure your not getting heat stroke" he said though he knew only too well how long she took getting changed

"cut the crap Rai" she said irritably as she walked out of her room wearing a sky blue triangle bikini,a seethrough,blue,three inch sarong and had her hair in a high ponytail and a blue head band

"woa" said Rai aloud

"umm..?"

"tha-I-um" he then ran out to the porch and began running toward the beach surfboard in hand

RAIS POV

what were you saying you idiot! well she did look pretty...hot

yeah hes right (he was having a three way conversation with himself )

yeah but shes your best friend

um yeah but shes my HOT! best friend just then my train of thought was broken

"hey rai"i heard her calling after me

"yeah" i said flushing

"i think you look good with a six pack" she said flirtaciously i decided to change the subject

"are you gonna go in the water with that skirt and headband on?"

"no"

"so your gonna take them off?"

"no"

"so you _are_ gonna swim in them?"

"no coz im not swimming" she said looking at me as though it were the most obvious question in the world

"so what the hell else are you gonna do at the beach?" i asked confused

"work on my tan" she said brightly (which was unusual for her)

"ok i said then you can watch me surf while getting you tan"

"ok" she said carelessly unhooking her top and lying on her back and being very careful to keep her top in place(this made me blush even more!)

"k"i said turning around and beginning to walk to the water

"oh"i said as i turned around again

"girl your gonna get a lot more than a tan in this sun" i said laughing she laughed and propped her self up on her pile of towels (still being careful to keep her top in place)

KIMS POV

to tell the truth watching him surf out there was pretty amazing i mean its like he knew what the wave was gonna do next one wrong move and he could fall and get dumped but he didnt he had every move figured out before he did it to tell the truth i was actually impressed i smiled at this he saw me and began to smile and stare blankly at me i began waving frantcally to notify him to the fact that there was a monster wave behind him creeping up slowly i was now flailing my arms madly and motioning to the other surfers that were fleeing the water but when he finally snapped back it was too late the wave was towering over him and the lifeguard looked very panicky as though it didnt know what to do i hooked up my bikini top and stood up to get a clearer view and when the wave started crashing Rai knew what was coming so he just sort of gave up and stood there then the wave crashed he tried the only thing he could ...surf it he tried but almost immediately got dumped and when his board flipped over it slammed him in the head and he was down i started sprinting as fast as i could towards the water recieving quite a few wolf whistles as i ran i ignored them though that was very hard to do and when i got to the water the life guard told me to wait and i began yelling at her as though it were a life or death situation...which i hoped it wouldnt be.

after a few minutes of agonising suspense i saw his board wash up but where was he? but then i saw a flash of brunette i ran over with(and a bit of help from the life guard

i dragged him out of the water the lifeguard pressed her ear to his chest and told me his heart was beating she said he needed mouth to mouth resucitation so she began to lean towards him but i pushed her away and began doing it myself and his lips were warm and salty but after a while that i hadnt been blowing!...meerly kissing

End of chappie hope ya like its first fanfic so be nice and flamers get flamed by me!(by the way good reviewers get rabbits and flamers get bomb letters)

bye!


	5. Now she knows

**Now she knows**

**Disclaimer:I dont own xiaolin showdown...yet**

RAIS POV

when i finally to i was back in the beach houes kim was hanging over me stroking my hair and staring at me she also had her hand on my chest i smiled and sat up she immediately her face lit up (this made her look almost like an angel)and hugged i hugged her and began stroking her back she pulled away from the hug for a few awkward moments we stared into eachothers eyes and her eyes were so big and beautiful that i got lost in them and i swear i could see her inner fire and it was burning very high

but then almost sub conciously i pulled her in close and pressed my lips to hers and she put her arms around my neck and to my surprise she started kissing me back and we did that for a while and when we finally pulled away she said

"i dunno if its too late now but i know you like me" she said laughing

"its never too late" I said staring into her eyes we both laughed and began kissing again..

KIMS POV

when i woke up, wait why did i fall asleep again i realised rai was lying next to me fast asleep and then it hit me i was about to scream but then i decided that it was a good thing but i just needed to know one thing i looked under the covers and was relieved to see that our clothes were still on except for the fact that my bikini top was unhooked but it was still on at least so i lay down again and huddled up to rai he rolled over and put his arms around me and we fell asleep in eachothers arms (or at least i did coz Rai was already asleep)

EYE OF THE CAMERA

so when they woke up Kim got in the shower and once again Rai was waiting for her but this time it was to use the shower

"hurry up kim you didnt get dumped and get covered in salt and sand did you?"

"no but did you ever spend a night in a bed with yourself?"asked kim teasingly as she walked out wearing only a towel and a turban

"your go big guy" she said running her two fingers up his chest and making him blush AGAIN!

after a while they went out to lunch at the five star cafe and almost immediately the waiter came said

"what wold you like"

"um well have a- "rai stopped as the waiter interupted

"GREAT so that'll be honolulu couple special!" she said brightly

"uam"

"your order will be here soon" she said without giving rai any time to answer Rai blushed

"couple special ay" said kimiko smiling

"guess that means we're a couple now" said rai leaning forward to kiss her just as thay did this the waiter came around and gave them their order but they did not stop for the waiter but rai gave him the bill and waved him off and when they looked up at the special it was a beautiful cake with a figure of a kissing couple and to their embarassment the guy who was playing songs on a ukulele saw and came over and started playing them a love song which made them blush to hid their faces they read the ingredients to the cake and one of them to the joy of both of them was lotsa vodka so they began eating the cake and within 4 or so pieces they were pretty drunk...

end of chappie hope ya like it ill try and makit longer nextime by!


	6. back in the temple

**Back in the temple...**

**thankyou to all the good reviewers and to hanbags for being the first to review and ERIN if you dont need to talk about the story...DONT PUT IT IN A REVIEW TELL ME ON MSN OR SOMETHIN**

**Disclaimer:i dont own...DOJO yeah thats it dont own dojo bye!**

Clay woke up due to the fact that he had just realised that someone was slamming something on his overly strong head head he opened his eyes only to realise that it was Omi thrusting and cracking nuts on his head he gently shoved Omi away and stood up and looked around to see that Master Fung was talking to a guy with a white coat and very neatly combed back hair. Clay walked over to them dragging omi as Omi was nibbling persistently at the leg of his robe thingys Master Fung turned to greet Clay

"hello young earth dragon in training!" said Master Fung particularly brightly

"ummm"said Clay eyeing Master Fung with a strange look

"This is a special psychiatrist named Dr kurzinitzky" said master fung alot calmer now

"if you would follow me please" said doctor kurzinitzky

Clay followed obediently Omi had now climbed up his leg and was sitting on his shoulder

"we have diagnosed your friend with a very rare mental condition"

"uhhuu"said Clay who really couldnt think of anything to say

"tell me does your frie-OOWW!" he yelped as Omi hopped onto his head and began trying to crack it open soon the doctor calmed down and straightened up his wig Clay held out his arm and Omi hopped back on to his arm and began to groom himself

"as i was saying does your friend have any phobias that you are aware of?"asked the doctor

"maybe resembling any small mammals?" he said raising one eyebrow and casting a glance towards Clays newly squirrel minded friend

"if you mean his fear of squirrels then yeah hes terrified of the little critters!"Clay said stifling a laugh for the first time since yesterday "but me, I LOVE the little guys being from Texas and all"

"I see" said the doctor shortly still staring at Omi

"well basically make him laugh and then give him a sharp blow to the head while hes off guard!" he said rather abruptly

"yeah i got all that but I still have one question"

"fire away" he said smiling

"WHY!" yelled an exasperated Clay

"well its simply to knock all the little bits and pieces back into place"

"oh" said Clay he had always thought that psychology was very complicated when its really nothing more than a sharp blow to the head!

Clay sat down and began to try to think of ways to make...Omi laugh he then realised the one glitch in what the doctor had said...

Ok im sorry but ill make a really long chapter next time i promise!

**  
**


	7. moreraikim!

**moreRaiKim!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own xiaolin showdown YET but ya know a little black mail here a little threatening there lotsa money could happen...**

**basically 7th chap enjoy!**

**note:if i cant be bothered i may not include anything about those twisted freaks from heylin but seriously they need to get their love lives sorted coz its just CONFUSING!...to me at least**

So after that cake Rai and Kim were pretty drunk and so on and drunkdrunk im not gonna type what they do next if you get the point...

**1 month later**

Rai got up from bed (they had gotten the money from Kims dad and they were staying there for another year! yes i know its a very long extension for a one month holiday but bla!),barely awake and drowsily walked to the bathroom and just as he reached the door and put his hand out to push the door open Kim rushed infront of him wearing only a towel and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door and started giggling madly

"ooohh Kim this is the fourth time this week!" he whined more awake now

"well maybe you should be faster" Kim said teasingly poking her head round the door this was Rais chance he pushed the door open and ran in he then picked up Kim and they jumped into the already filled very bubbly spa bath and began kissing after a while Kim decided to crack open the champaigne which she had been doing every day since they declared their love

"i dont mean to rain on your parade Kim but do you crack open the champs on every day that ends in y?"

"shutup" laughed Kim putting her arms around Rais neck and pulling him into a tight hug Rai smiled then suddenly remembered and began to grin like he'd never grinned before.

"oh come on Rai please tell me what it is i'll be your friend" pleaded Kimiko as Rai led her to a place of which she didnt know (she had been blindfolded)

"your already my girllfriend isnt that enough for you"

"IM breaking up with you! there now ill be your fwend"

"nice try Kim were here now anyway"

"really?that was a short walk" she said as Rai undid her blind fold

when Kim saw what it was her face lit up

"its beautiful Rai though i could have done it myself"

"happy aniversary" said Rai completely ignoring her last comment

"whatta ya mean were not married?WAIT did we get married that night!"

"no but its been exactly 1 month since we got together" said Rai smiling

"how sweet of you to remember"

"how sweet of you not to" said Rai jokingly they sat down on the roof of the hotel and watched the sunset.

After a while Kim was wearing Rais over sized jacket and was hunched up and was leaning on Rais shoulder as Rai wrapped his arms around her as it was a cold night. Kim felt the wind gently caressing her just like a soothing hand but then she opened her eyes and realised that it was Rai they both leaned in for the kiss only to touch lips and then hear-

"I'd hate to break up this little love fest that is if i had feelings and if i felt hatrid but since i dont i feel it my heartless duty" said the interrupting chase young

"DUDE of all the moments you could have picked you picked this one oh man!"Kimiko stood up her blue eyes flickering in the light of the moon...like a roaring fire Rai knew this look she was fuming

"ok kim just be careful we dont anyone getting hurt" said Rai getting up slowly and walking towards Kimiko

"uh yes we do"she said obviously

"oh yeah we do dont we"said Rai beginning to grin evilly chase looking unimpressed stood there staring at them as though they were insane

"on three" said Rai in his ready position

"one" said Rai

"THREEEE" yelled Kimiko

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TWO " screamed Rai Chase now had one eyebrow raised to them Kimiko had already done a massive flip and sent a huge stream of fire hurtling towards chase Rai could only go along and shoot a horizontal tornado towards the fire when they met it formed a huge hurricane of fire

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!" screamed Kimiko her hair and clothes flapping

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"yelled Rai when it collided with chase there was a huge puff of black smoke when the smoke cleared Rai and Kim half expected to see a crippled Chase and Wuya (Wuya is human for now) but they saw Wuya standing behind chase looking smug and a slightly dusty but otherwise fine chase standing there slightly smiling at them in the how pathetic smile that he wore so often...

hey im tryin 2 make up for the last chappie i hope its long enough!

P.S hey DramaQueen2000 just so you know i agree with you about the summary and the title (though you didnt say anything bout it) but just you know xiaolin pyro windfirefreak (erin) wrote it for me SO BLAME HER! P.S rai and kim are seventeen clay is eighteen and omi is sixteen leaving jack also eighteen


	8. the glitch

**The glitch...**

**Disclaimer:well i spose i dont own xiaolin showdown _yet_ but the only thing im missing out on is lotsa money but that can soon be fixed...i heard theres a really good locksmith on coogee street...dos'nt ask for much pay either.**

**and just so you know if you tell anyone that im planning to rob the bank ill flame ya!**

**(kidding!)**

**ENJOY!**

So Clay had found the glitch in what the doctor had said and it was'nt pretty...

So Clay had to find a way to make Omi laugh but that would be hard as the doctor had conveniently left out so clay thought it would be easy just give him one of those metiphors that the others thought were so weird and made omi laugh...usually but then he realised that if omi had the _mind_ of a squirrel then it would probably take the same thing to make a _squirrel _laugh that it would take to make omi laugh and the glitch was...squirrels didnt laugh.

Clay pondered this for a while then remembered once when he was ten...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"and here we have" the voice boomed out over the open air rodeo stadium

"the youngest from the long line of rodeo stars that are the baileys the youngest of them all to do rodeo yet...CLAY BAILEY" the crowd cheered and cheered

"Papa are you sure couldnt i start out in a real rodeo...please!" pleaded clay

"now son even old grandpa joe started out here...the annual dress up youth rodeo" clays dad said leading him out onto the stadium

"OK fine but do i have to wear this this...THING papa" said clay pointing vigorously to his hot pink leotard and tootoo

"they were the only ones left...your sister took the elvis one"

"fine said clay turning to face the crowd and it was then he saw it...in the tree in front of him sat the mascot shelly the smarty pants squirrel and he looked at her smiling briefly but stopped when he saw what the squirrel was doing she was smiling and if he had to interpret it into human actions he would probably describe it as...laughing but otherwise it was a series of nose twitches and squeaky grunts and snorts

_**END FLASHBACK**_

so if he was lucky omi might just be as smart as shelly the smarty pants squirrel...but ONLY if he was lucky.


	9. are you eighteen?

**Caught out**

**Disclaimer:Dammit! the locksmith refused my offer! well ill just find another way...oh i still dont own xiaolin showdown **

i got a review from cyleflynt giving me tips on my story writing no offense but id never dream of using those tips who are you my literacy teacher! but thankx 4 da tips anywayz . . i also got a reviews from xiaolin butterfly and i know omis terrified of squirrels thats what the mental condition does! please answer me DJ hixie.P.S i recently changed my name to shokuchild just so you know!

Enjoy!

Rai and Kim were going out for a night on the town

"wow its so much different to the nightlife in tokyo" said kimiko looking around as they searched for a place to dine

"in tokyo its all clubs and brightly lit diners...its so much more romantic" said Kimiko leaning lightly onto Rai and looking dumbstruck at a lowly lit bamboo lamp post. they finally decided on a restaraunt called Tiki Retreat...luckily for them it was licenced.finally they ordered the most expensive food on the menu

"are you sure Kim?"asked Raimundo amazed

"dads paying" said kimiko shrugging and taking another bite of a complimentary breadstick.

_**Rais POV**_

Kimiko stared out the window marvelling at the dimly lit sand road that was the town littered with peaceful little cottages and restaraunts she sighed then turned back to Rai as their champaigne arrived Rai glanced out the window to see police cruising the road he remembered about all the thefts that went on in hawaii he looked back at kim and stared into saphire blue eyes she stared back _how beautiful her eyes are...said an awestruck voice in his head.forget her eyes look how hot SHE is_

"yeah.." rai said dreamily out of nowhere

"what?" said a confused kimiko rai blushed and searched his mind for a reply thinkin hed totally blown his cover but then he remembered that he only hid his feelings for her _before_ the trip so his rate slowed down and his blush faded and he smiled slightly

"i was just thinking how hot you are" he said slyly still staring at her

"RAI!" she yelled angrily

"sorry! i meant beautiful" he said placing a reassuring hand on hers

"thats what i thought you meant" she said slyly before they both leaned in for kiss.rai closed his eyes but when he opened them his heart started pounding. first he saw something lurking in the shadows avoiding all eyes (but failing to do so with his)and then he saw an underage drinking sign and remembered what the brochure had said about how strict they are about underage drinking he was scared about that for a minute then it faded as he remembered that they were 17 and in china they were aloud to drink at seventeen but then at second glance his heart skipped a beat when he saw that in hawaii you had to be 18!...but they just turned seventeen before they came on this trip!

"kim "he said still staring at the sign

"what?" she asked before following his gaze to the sign she quickly read it and had the same expression as rai had on his face(if you can imagine it)then the look faded and she opened her mouth to speak to rai but was interrupted by police walking in and asking them with one eyebrow raised

"are you eighteen?"...

A/N YAY! i made a cliffy and i managed to make it need a scroll bar yay! any wayz R&R srry it took me so long to update but like as soon as i finished adding the last chappie i started this and then couldnt be bothered finishing it

but i aint updatin this till i get 3-5 more reviews so if u want me 2 continue then give me REVIEWS! tanx!


	10. i wonder?

**I wonder?**

**Disclaimer:...right,i dont own it now but i will...eventually...hopefully.**

**so here i am with my 10th chappie thanx 2 all the ppls who reviewed**

**because i got four this time i only need three more instead of four**

**next time and yes if ur wonderin rai and kim are gonna come back**

**eventually and im not botherin writin nothin bout those heylin freaks**

**with the confusing love lives except if i can come up with a**

**decent sheng gong wu name so yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

Clay was sitting under the blossom tree on a beautiful day doing...nothing really except being really bored.Omi was jumping around him trying to crack various things including including the star of hanabi which Clay did get abit of enjoyment out of coz when Clay asked

"Omi squirrel what are you doing to the star of hanabi" at this the star hanabi caught fire scorching omis mouth. it wasnt to Clays enjoyment when Omi started jumping on and clawing at Clay.when Omi retreated to the tree to sleep Clay let his mind wander and his mind wandered to Rai and Kim_ i wonder what theyre up to and why they havnt written?_he wondered he sat up abruptly.he smirked maybe they've been _busy_ he thought.he shook his head and lay back down he was nearly asleep but not before whispering

"lovebirds"still smirking his head lolled sideways and he began to snore and drool.

He was rudely awoken the next morning by squirrel omi jumping up and down brandishing something Clay could not see due to his blurry eyes.

he sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes and the thing omi was holding came into view the first thing he spotted was the thin slanting writing that was Kims! he snatched the letter from Omi who bit his hand in retort Clay ignored this and ripped open the letter and began reading

_Hi clay sorry we hadnt written sooner but weve been...busy _

_we know you know that we are NOT on a business trip of any kind._

_yes we are together but we were'nt when we came it just happened._

_please dont tell Omi or Master Fung well...,hes probably already _

_figured it out by now but dont tell omi!he'll freak so yeh we hope _

_everyones well and we'll be coming home in 3 months so so cya soon! but dont be expecting any more letters coz we got a lotta stuff to do so cya!_

Clay thought about all the things they said he smirked then his face dropped and he gulped. he ran to his cubicle and put the letter in favourite hiding spot of his and then started writing a letter to his home in texasto get the tootoo back.he read the letter over many times but every time there was one very important thing which he kept missing over and over again...the date it was sent two and a half months ago...he thought he had three months but he had two weeks.or less

**so wadda ya think? its really short but oh well i m soo sorry i took so long to update but heres the 10th chappie!**


	11. BACK TO CHINA!

_**BACK TO CHINA!**_

**OK to cyleflynt,xiaolin butterfly and sailormoonfan thanx **

**for the tip ill actually start bothering with spelling and grammar i swear as long as u keep reading **

**if none of u are gonna keep reading i won't bother with it but if u are then i will k so yeh anywayz**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:i dont own xiaolin showdown and i probably never will...but i can dream cant i!**

"Umm maybe" said Kimiko smiling slightly

"thats a no then?" asked the policeman frowning

"aah-"said kimiko before being cut off by rai

"no its a maybe" said rai quickly before regretting it sincerely. The policeman frowned even more

"you're comin with me you two" he said sternly pushing rai and kim out the door,but not before kimiko dropped the money on the table

Later when they were back in the headquarters they went into the interrigation room

"so how old are you really?"he asked casually

"ahhhh"said rai struggling with what to say

"17" said Kimiko suddenly deciding to tell the truth

"so why were you drinking?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"well Kimiko's from Japan and im from Brazil but we came from China and you're aloud to drink when you're seventeen there" explained rai shyly

"well you have to be eighteen here" he said leaning back in his chair. Rai and Kim nodded curtly.

"where are your passports" he asked with a sigh as though getting bored.Rai and Kim looked at eachother worriedly.

"We don't have them" i choked. He raised his head and sat up properly

"you dont?" he said incredulously

"well you could'nt have been a stow away with the increased security" he said leaning on the table

"how'd you do it!" he said spreading his arms wide then flopping them back down again

"we did'nt use a plane" i said beginning to realise what the punishment would be(A/N not death by the way)

"then how did you get here!" he said beginning to look frustrated

"we used a giant green flying dragon called Dojo" said Rai before slapping his hand to his head and then burying it in his hands.

"A giant green flying dragon" the officer repeated incredulously. I decided it best not to change the story and nodded stiffly.At first the officer looked very stern then without warning burst out laughing so hard that he fell off his chair and began rolling around on the floor in hysterics.Rai and Kim looked at eachother.

"Ok"laughed the policeman standing up and trying tremendously hard to stop laughing

"because you have a good sense of humour ill just fly you back to China without questions ok!" he said finally managing to subdue his laughs Rai and Kim nodded then walked out of the room and were gone but not before hearing

"dragon..." and a lot more hysterical laughs then they walked out of the building and went back to their hotel.

The next day they received a letter with tickets to the plane ,the date and time of their departure and a note to give to the front desk regarding their pass ports.The next day they were on the plane and flyin home to china where it would be back to training back to their friends and and back to some awkward questions from Omi little did they know that there would be no questions from Omi for a little while.

**Rais POV**

So when we finally got home to the temple there we saw Omi sitting in a hollow he'd made in the blossom tree apparently eating a nut?and then oohh this makes me wanna be sick Clay in a pink tootoo with no stockings and from what i could see no pants Kim was turning slightly green so i out my hand over eyes still no tearing my gaze from them Clay saw us and started waving vigorously then glanced back down at his tootoo and turned almost as pink as the tootoo then as we approached we looked around and saw Jack twitching apparently paralyzed with disgust leaning against the wall and in a far corner they saw Chase cowering with his hands over his head and a teddy bear in his hand we crept a bit closer and heard him wimpering something to someone called Mr WaffleCakes who we guessed was his bear.Wuya was standing not far from Chase balling her eyes out.Jack gave off girlish screams sometimes but otherwise showed no signs of life.We both turned to Clay.

"Did you do this?" i said indicating Chase,Jack and Wuya

"hmmm" he said rubbing his chin

"i spose i did" he said shrugging

"hadnt really noticed em yet" he said turning and walking towards us.

"Wait!"I said putting my hand out to stop him

"maybe you should get changed first" i said indicating Kimiko who had buried her face in my ches Kimiko tried to say something but it came out as a muffled slurr so she just gave a thumbs up signaling he should get changed

"uuuhhh" i retched turning my face away

"or at least put some pants on he nodded then turned and ran towards his "room" to get changed.

**A/N sorry for the short chappie but they'll be longer now that ive merged them together but im sorta stumped now if anyone knows what should happen next please say i can use the help thanx!**


End file.
